firefandomcom-20200223-history
Boston Fire Department
Apparatus roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Division One' 'Engine 2 / Ladder 19' - 700 East Fourth St. :Engine 2 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :Ladder 19 - 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) 'Engine 3 / Special Unit' - 618 Harrison Ave. :Engine 3 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :(H2) Lighting/Special Unit ' - 2014 Ford F-550 4x4 / KME (-/-/55F) 'Engine 4 / Ladder 24 / District 3 - 200 Cambridge St. :Engine 4 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :Ladder 24 ' - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount) :'District 3 - 2007 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Engine 5 / District 1' - 360 Saratoga St. :Engine 5 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :District 1 - 2005 Chevy Tahoe 'Engine 7 / Ladder 17 / District 4' - 200 Columbus Ave. :Engine 7 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :Ladder 17 ' - 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) :'District 4 - 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Engine 8 / Ladder 1' - 392 Hanover St. :Engine 8 - 2002 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Ladder 1 - 2008 E-One Cyclone III (-/-/110' rear-mount) 'Engine 9 / Ladder 2' - 239 Sumner St. : Engine 9 - 2002 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) : Ladder 2 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (-/-110' rear-mount) : (H5) Decon Unit 1 - 1993 GMC Top Kick / E-One 'Engine 10 / Rescue 1 / Tower Ladder 3 / Division 1' - 125 Purchase St. :Engine 10 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :Tower Ladder 3 - 2005 Pierce Dash (-/-/95' midmount tower) :Rescue 1 - 2015 KME Severe Service Heavy Rescue :(C-6) Division 1 - 2015 Ford Expedition 4x4 :(J20) Boston Dive Team - 2011 International 4400 / 1986 E-One :Technical Rescue Unit - 2012 Ford F-450 / 2011 Unruh Trailer :(H4) TSU 1 - 1993 GMC Top Kick / E-One :(H6) Collapse Unit ' - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Hackney 'Engine 22 / W-25 Rehab Unit / HazMat - 700 Tremont St. :Engine 22 - 2016 KME Severe Service HP (2000/500) :(W25) Rehab Unit '''- 2008 Chevy C3500 / Life Line :(H3) HazMat 1''' - 2012 Spartan Metrostar / EVI 'Engine 29 / Ladder 11 / District 11' - 138 Chestnut Hill Ave. :Engine 29 ' - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500) :'Ladder 11 - 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) :District 11 - 2007 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Engine 32 / Ladder 9' - 525 Main St. :Engine 32 - 2002 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Ladder 9 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount) 'Engine 33 / Ladder 15' - 941 Boylston St. :Engine 33 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :Ladder 15 - 2017 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) 'Engine 39 / Ladder 18 / District 6' - 272 D St. :Engine 39 ' - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :'Ladder 18 ' - 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) :'District 6 - 2005 Chevrolet Tahoe :Decon 1 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / EVI :(H7) Decon Unit 2 - 1999 International 4700 / Ultimaster 'Engine 41 / Ladder 14' - 460 Cambridge St. :Engine 41 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :Ladder 14 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount) 'Engine 50' - 34 Winthrop St. :Engine 50 ' - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) 'Engine 51 - 425 Faneuil St. :Engine 51 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750)(ex-Engine 52) 'Engine 56 / Ladder 21' - 1 Ashley St. :Engine 56 ' - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/CAFS)(ex-Engine 4) :'Ladder 21 - 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) 'Marine Unit' - Burroughs Wharf :Marine 1 (John S Damrell) - 2011 Metalcraft Marine 70' Fireboat (12000/-) :Marine 2 (Father Dan) - 2105 Armstrong Marine 32' Catamaran Landing Craft (500gpm/40AFFF) :Marine 3 (Captain John F. Kenney) - 2010 Ribcraft 30' Dive Boat 'Division Two' 'Engine 14 / Ladder 4' - 174 Dudley St. :Engine 14 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :Ladder 4 - 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) 'Engine 16 / District 8' - 9 Gallivan Blvd. : Engine 16 ''' - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) : '''District 8 - 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Engine 17 / Ladder 7 / District 7' - 7 Parish St. :Engine 17 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :Ladder 7 - 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) :District 7 - 2005 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Engine 18 / Ladder 6' - 1884 Dorchester Ave. : Engine 18 ''' - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) : '''Ladder 6 - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount) 'Engine 20' - 301 Neponset Ave. : Engine 20 ' - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/CAFS)(ex-Engine 41) : '(H1) Safety Division Chief ' - 2015 Ford Expedition 4x4 'Engine 21 - 641 Columbia Rd. : Engine 21 ' - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) 'Engine 24 / Ladder 23 - 36 Washington St. :Engine 24 - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500) :Ladder 23 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount) 'Engine 28 / Tower Ladder 10/Division 2' - 746 Centre St. :Engine 28 ' - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :'Tower Ladder 10 ' - 2015 KME Severe Service (-/-/95' rear-mount tower) :'Division 2 (C-7) - 2015 Ford Expedition 4x4 :(H8) Tactical Support Unit 2 - 2004 Ford F-350 / Pierce 'Engine 30 / Ladder 25' - 1940 Centre St. :Engine 30 - 2003 Pierce Enforcer(1250/500/CAFS)(ex-Engine 5) :Ladder 25 - 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) 'Engine 37 / Ladder 26' - 560 Huntington Ave. :Engine 37 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :Ladder 26 - 2017 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) 'Engine 42 / Rescue 2 / District 9' - 1870 Columbus Ave. :Engine 42 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :Rescue 2 - 2009 KME Predator :District 9 - 2005 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Engine 48 / Ladder 28 / Brush Unit 48' - 60 Fairmont Ave. :Engine 48 - :Ladder 28 - 2017 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) :Brush Unit 48 ' - 1998 International 4800 4x4 / E-One (650/500/20F) 'Engine 49 - 209 Neponset Valley Parkway :Engine 49 ' - 2001 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750)(ex-Engine 33) 'Engine 52 / Ladder 29 - 975 Blue Hill Ave. :Engine 52 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :Ladder 29 ' - 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) 'Engine 53 / Ladder 16 / District 12 - 945 Canterbury St. :Engine 53 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :Ladder 16 ' - 2014 KME Severe Service Aerialcat (-/-/109' rear-mount) :'District 12 ' - 2005 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Engine 54 (Long Island Fire Brigade) - Long Island :Ladder 31 ' - 1974 Maxim S / 1996 Middleboro (-/-/85' mid-mount) :'Engine 54 - 2009 Ford F-750 / KME (1250/1000) 'Engine 55 / Brush Unit 55 / District 10' - 5115 Washington St. :Engine 55 - 2003 Pierce Enforcer/2014 Bulldog Rehab (1250/500/CAFS)(ex-Engine 2) :Brush Unit 55 ' - 1998 International 4800 4x4 / E-One (650/500/20F) :'District 10 - 2005 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Headquarters/Fleet Maintenance - 115 Southhampton Street, Roxbury' :(W12) Air Supply - 2015 Ford F-550 4x4 / EVI(ex-Motor Squad) :2009 Ford F-550 / KME(ex-W12 Air Supply) :(W12) Spare Air Supply - 1998 Ford F-350 / E-One :(W10) Personnel Transport - 2005 Ford E-450 minibus :Arson Unit '- 2010 Chevrolet Tahoe :'Fire Investigations Unit '- 2013 Ford Fusion :'C-1 - 2016 Chevy Tahoe (Chief of Department) :C-3 - 2008 Chevy Malibu (Chief of Operations) :C-8 - 2004 Chevy Mailbu (Deputy of Personnel) :C-9 - 2006 Chevy Mailbu (Deputy of Administrative Services) :C-10 - 1995 Mercury (Executive Assistant to Commissioner) :C-11 - 2005 Chevy Tahoe 4X4 (ex-Car6 ) :C-14 - 2004 Chevy Impala (Deputy of Organization and Development) :C-15 - 1997 Chevy Tahoe 4X4 (Department Messenger) :C-20 - 2004 Chevy Impala (District Chief of Personnel) :C-21 - 2004 Chevy Impala (Constituent Liason Officer) :C-22 - 2013 Ford Interceptor SUV (Public Information Officer) :G-1 - 2006 Chevy Impala (Deputy of Emergency Planning and Preparation) :G-2 - 2004 Chevy Impala (District Chief of Emergency Planning & Preparation) :I-1 - 2002 Ford Taurus (Information Technology) :K-1 - 2010 Chevy Tahoe 4X4 (Deputy of Fire Prevention) :K-2 - 2013 Ford Fusion (District Chief of Fire Prevention) :K-3 - 2000 Chevy Impala (Fire Investigation Director) :K-4 - 2000 Chevy Impala (Fire Investigation Captain) :K-5 - 2013 Ford Fusion (Fire Investigation Major Case Unit) :K-6 - 2016 Ford F-150 (Fire Investigation/Arson) :ex-K-6 - 2008 Ford E-250 (Fire Investigation/Arson) :K-7 - 2013 Ford Fusion (Fire Investigation/Photographer on Duty) :K-8 - 2013 Ford Fusion (Fire Investigation/Auto Unit) :K-10 - 1995 Ford Mercury (Fire Prevention/LT of Special Hazards) :K-13 - 1995 Ford Mercury (Fire Prevention/Night Club Inspections) :K-25 - 1995 Ford Mercury (Fire Prevention/Smoke Detector Installation) :K-31 - 2013 Ford Fusion (Fire Prevention/General Inspections D1/D3) :K-33 - 2013 Ford Fusion (Fire Prevention/General Inspections D1/D6) :K-35 - 2013 Ford Fusion (Fire Prevention/General Inspections D5/D11) :K-40 - 2012 Ford Escape (Fire Prevention/General Inspections) :K-43 - 2013 Ford Fusion (Fire Prevention/General Inspections D7/D8) :K-62 - 2000 Chevy Impala (Fire Prevention/General Inspections) :M-1 - 2017 Ford F utility (Director of Maintenance) :M-2 - 2008 Chevy Malibu (Assistant Director of Maintenance) :M-3 - 2011 Ford E-250 (Facilities Maintenance/Plumber) :M-4 - 2008 Ford E-150 (Facilities Maintenance/Carpenter) :M-5 - 2016 Ford F-550/Reading (Motor Squad on Duty Tech) :M-5 - 2014 Ford F-250/Reading (Motor Squad on Duty Tech) :M-6 - Motor Squad on Duty Tech :M-7 - 2000 Ford F-250 (Motor Squad on Duty Tech) :M-8 - 1994 Chevy 3500 (Motor Squad on Duty Tech) :M-9 - 1995 Chevy 3500 box truck (Hydrant Thawing Unit) :M-10 - 2000 Forklift (Parts Department) :M-11 - 2014 Ford F-250 (Supervisor of Electricians) :M-12 - 1996 Chevy 3500 (Facilities Maintenance/Wireman) :M-13 - 2014 Ford E-250 van (Electrician) :M-14 - 2001 Ford E-250 van (Facilities Maintenance/Wireman) :M-15 - 1998 Chevy (Maintenance Division) :N-1 - 2004 Chevy Impala (District Chief of Field Services) :Recruitment Unit 1 - 1997 Chevy Tahoe :Recruitment Unit 2 - 1997 Chevy Tahoe Special Operations Command - 108 Holton St. :HAMR Unit - 2016 Ford F-550/EVI mobile haz/mat lab :Hazmat Response Unit - 2017 Chevy 3500HD w/Utility Box :HazMat Tech 1 - 2008 Ford F-350 :HazMat Tech 2 - 2012 Ford F-350 :(T1) Special Operations Deputy '- 2005 Chevrolet Tahoe Surplus Apparatus (to be disposed) :2013 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 2) :2013 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 3) :2013 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 4) :2013 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 5) :2013 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 41) :2012 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 7) :2012 KME Severe Service (1250/750)(ex-Engine 52) :2012 KME Severe Service (1250/750)(ex-Engine 53) :2011 KME Severe Service (1250/750)(ex-Engine 17) :2011 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 33) :2011 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 22) :2010 KME Predator(1250/530)(ex-Engine 37) Spare/Reserve Apparatus :2010 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500)(ex-Engine 21) :2010 KME Predator(1250/750)(ex-Engine 14) :2010 KME Predator (1250/530)(ex-Engine 42) :2008 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500)(ex-Engine 28) :2008 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500)(ex-Engine 39) :2008 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500)(ex-Engine 10) :2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/CAFS)(ex-Engine 3, Engine 50) :2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/CAFS)(ex-Engine 55) :2002 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500)(ex-Engine 18) :1999 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750/40F)(ex-Engine 16) :1999 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750/40F)(ex-Engine 17) :1999 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750/40F)(ex-Engine 41, Engine 7 - refurb 2011) :1998 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750/40F)(ex-Engine 37 - refurb 2011) :1997 E-One Protector (1250/750)(ex-Engine 2, Engine 21) :1997 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750)(ex-Engine 22) :1996 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750/30F)(ex-Engine 14 - refurb 2011) :1996 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750)(ex-Engine 56) :1996 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750)(ex-Engine 41, Engine 51) :1996 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750)(ex-Engine 30) :1994 E-One Protector (1250/750)(ex-Engine 48) :(252) 2010 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 15) :(251) 2010 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rearmount)(ex-Ladder 4) :(248) 2009 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 26) :2008 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rearmount)(ex-Ladder 16) :(247) 2008 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 28) :(242) 2005 Pierce Dash (-/-/95' midmount tower)(ex-Tower Ladder 17) :2004 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' rearmount)(ex-Ladder 21) :2004 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' rearmount)(ex-Ladder 11) :(238) 2004 Pierce Dash / 2014 Bulldog (-/-/100' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 19) :2007 Pierce Quantum (ex-Rescue 1) :2007 Chevrolet Tahoe(ex-District 4) :2007 Chevrolet Tahoe(ex-District 8) 'Training Academy - Moon Island :1994 E-One Protector (1250/750) (ex-Engine 3) :2012 International / Draeger portable maze truck :LIV-20 - 2004 Ford E-250 van (Training Division) 'Fire Alarm Division - 59 Fenway, Back Bay' :Mobile Command Unit - 1997 Chevrolet / LDV command post :Communications Unit - 2013 Ford F-150 :Fire Alarm Bucket Truck - 2005 Chevrolet Versalift w/Boom :'Fire Alarm Cable Truck ' - 1992 Ford F-700 Future Plans *Brand new Engine 17/Ladder 7/District 7 Firehouse: To be built next door to the current house, closer to Winter St. Current house to be demolished upon completion. *Brand New Engine 42/Rescue 2/District 9 Firehouse: Current firehouse to be razed, companies to be relocated during construction (R2 to E52/L29, D9 to E39/L26 & E42 to stay on site in a trailer). *Extensive (Multimillion Dollar) renovations to Engine 50 & Engine 33/Ladder 15 *Possibly a new Fire Station for the Seaport District *Bid out for (9) more aerials, 3 per year starting in March, 2018 (100' single axle similar to the E-One Metros) Apparatus on Order :2018 E-One (-/-/95' rear-mount tower) :2018 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) :2018 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) Retired apparatus :2013 KME Severe Service Aerialcat (-/-/109' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 17) :2013 KME Severe Service Aerialcat (-/-/109' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 18) :2013 KME Severe Service Aerialcat (-/-/109' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 29) :2006 Boston Whaler (Norman Knight) :2004 Pierce Dash (-/-/105' rearmount)(sold to Woodlyn Fire Company, PA) :2004 Pierce Dash (-/-/105' rearmount) :2002 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500)(ex-Engine 53, Engine 48) :2002 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :2002 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :2001 Pierce Dash (-/-/85' rear-mount Tower Ladder) (ex-Tower Ladder 10) :1999 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750/30F) :1998 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 24, Ladder 25) :1998 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1998 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1998 Ford F-550 / E-One air supply :1997 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750)(ex-Engine 20) :1997 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1997 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rearmount)(ex-Ladder 23) :1997 Freightliner FL50 / E-One rehab :1996 E-One Cyclone II(1250/750/30F) :1996 E-One Cyclone II(1250/750/30F) :1996 E-One Cyclone Heavy Rescue :1995 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1995 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1995 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rearmount)(ex-Ladder 4) :1995 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rearmount)(ex-Ladder 29) :1995 E-One Protector (1250/750)(ex-Engine 10) :1995 E-One Protector (1250/750)(ex-Engine 42) :1995 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1995 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1994 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1993 E-One Cyclone Heavy Rescue :1993 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rearmount)(ex-Ladder 19) :1993 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rearmount)(ex-Ladder 14) :1993 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1993 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1993 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1993 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1993 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1993 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1992 E-One Protector (1250/500)(ex-Engine 5) :1992 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rearmount) :1992 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1992 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1992 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1992 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1992 E-One Hurricane (1500/300/95' rear-mount tower) :1991 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1992 Ford F-800/E-One :1990 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/750) (ex-Concord Fire Department (Massachusetts)) :1990 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 9) :1990 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 10) :1990 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 25) :1990 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 28) :1988 E-One Hurricane (-/-/105' rear-mount) :1988 E-One Hurricane (-/-/105' rear-mount) :1987 Ford C / E-One heavy rescue :1984 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount)(sold to North Hampton Fire Department (New Hampshire)) :1985 Ford C / E-One heavy rescue :1985 Ford C / E-One (1250/500) :1984 Ford C / E-One (1250/500) External links *Boston Fire Department *Boston Firefighters (IAFF Local 718) Category:Suffolk County, Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts departments operating KME apparatus Category:Massachusetts departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Massachusetts departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating EVI apparatus Category:Departments operating Hackney apparatus Category:Departments operating Maxim apparatus